Les vacances de Severus Snape
by Magdeleine Robin
Summary: Severus et Hermione en vacances, c'est souvent explosif! Série de drabbles...
1. Le moustique

**On se retrouve pour une série de drabbles cette fois... J'ai imaginé ce que pourraient être les vacances de Severus et Hermione... Alors le décor peut changer, pour le moment je pensais au sud de la France, à un endroit où pourraient habiter les parents d'Hermione. Bref, c'est loufoque parfois et souvent des scènes vécues (par moi la plupart du temps ^^) alors si je peux l'endurer ... pourquoi pas Severus? **

**Ici, on a Severus bataillant contre un moustique, j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire :)**

**Voilà, assez parlé, Bonne Lecture et n'oubliez pas que j'adore vos petits commentaires (ils me font progresser et font surtout très plaisir !! ) :)**

* * *

Severus ouvrit lentement les yeux pour s'habituer à la clarté qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur sa droite et contempla silencieusement sa femme, blottie tout contre lui. Il attrapa entre ses doigts une mèche de ses cheveux sur et l'entortilla autour de son index. Après de longues minutes fastidieuses passées à tenter de déméler les épais cheveux de sa compagne, il se mit sur le côté, bien décidé à se rendormir pour au moins vingt minutes et il ferma les yeux en étouffant un baillement.

- Bzzzzzzzzzz

- PAF!

Il se redressa vivement et secoua la tête, il n'aurait pas du frapper si fort, sa lèvre lui lançait maintenant.

- Bzzzzzzzzz

Il se leva sur le lit après avoir attrapé son T-shirt de la veille, balancé par terre.

- Viens par là, je te ferais rien…sussura t-il, un brin de folie dans la voix. Y'en a pas des comme toi en Angleterre et si j'arrive à t'attraper, je pourrais mourir heureux.

Il haussa son habituel sourcil sarcastique, lui, Severus Snape était t-il réellement en train de parler à un moustique? Bon, un énorme moustique, mais il ne pouvait pas se rabaisser à ce point. Il tendit l'oreille, un air machiavélique sur le visage, scrutant intensément la pièce.

- C'est toi qui m'a piqué l'oreille hier soir hein? Continua t-il sur sa folle lancée.

Un faible « Bzzzz » lui répondit.

- Je le savais… Bon viens me voir, il ne t'arrivera rien, juré.

Il fléchit les jambes, prêt à l'assaut, l'oreille tendue mais aucun son ne se fit entendre.

- Mauvais joueur…grogna t-il.

Une magnifique idée lui vint, il attrapa sa baguette.

- Accio moustique! … Bon, ça aurait été trop beau…

Il se recoucha, agacé. Et commença à trouver le sommeil.

- Bzzzzzzzz

- PAF!

- Aïe! Severus mais t'es malade!

Hermione se redressa et regarda son mari, inquiète.

- Tu m'as fait mal au bras…grogna t'elle encore en proie au sommeil.

- Chut! Tais toi! s'énerva-t'il.

Surprise, Hermione l'observa et commença à s'agacer.

- Tu vas m'expliquer à…

- CHUT! Qu'est ce que j'ai dit?

Elle se tut. Venant de Severus, il valait mieux se plier. Un ange passa, Severus debout sur le lit, immobile et le T-shirt à la main.

- Bzzzzzzzzzz

- Ahhhhh!

Severus s'empêtra dans ses draps et tomba lourdement sur le sol après s'être emmêlé les pieds dans les draps. Sa femme avait du mal à retenir son rire mais elle tendit tout de même sa main pour l'aider à se relever.

- Oh! Tu t'es fait piquer!… Qu'est ce que j'ai dit? demanda t'elle inquiète face au regard noir que lui adressa son mari.

* * *

**Voilà, si vous avez rigolé j'ai gagné mon pari, je dois avouer que moi je glousse souvent en la relisant mais bon c'est moi :) **


	2. La randonnée

**Bonjour (ou bonsoir) les gens! Aujourd'hui on va imaginer Severus lors d'une petite randonnée avec Hermione. Si il aime ça? On va voir... Bonne lecture!!**

**Doun**: _Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je dois avouer que cette scène me fait beaucoup rire... Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise parce que je dois dire que c'est en partie avec tes fictions que j'ai commencé à apprécier le couple SSxHG (maintenant c'est une évidence) donc voilà... Merci :)_

**missCN**_: Oui, je crois que si ça t'as fait sourire j'ai gagné mon pari! Contente que ça t'ait plus, vraiment :)_

* * *

Cette sensation de frottement désagréable aux pieds, cette impression d'automate qui s'insinue dans le système nerveux et commande les membres inférieurs et cette immense soif qu'on tente de repousser parce que la bouteille d'eau se trouve dans le sac de la personne qui vous devance largement de dix pas. Une fierté masculine qui oblige à faire comme si c'était une promenade de santé chaque fois que l'ennemie se retourne pour vérifier qu'on est toujours là.

- Franchement, je ne comprend pas ce que tu as avec cette chose, il suffit de transplaner… tente t-il d'articuler en traînant des pieds.

- Severus, le but de la randonnée,c'est de voir le paysage, de sentir l'air de la nature, tout ça quoi.

Elle s'assit sur une pierre et étendit ses jambes loin devant elle et ses bras au-dessus de sa tête, un sourire satisfait sur le visage.

- Allez, souris un peu! Ca fait du bien un peu de soleil en plus, dit-elle en se calant sur ses paumes, le visage tendu vers l'astre doré.

Elle regarda son mari poser ses fesses par terre et contempler avec dégout les chaussures qu'il avait aux pieds.

- Dire que tu m'obliges à porter cet accoutrement ridicule, dit il en désignant son short noir et son large T-shirt gris.

- Oui bon, mon père est plus costaud que toi c'est normal que ça ne t'aille pas parfaitement, concéda t-elle en repensant à la bataille qu'elle avait dû mener avec son homme aux cheveux noirs pour qu'il accepte de porter cette tenue plus adéquate à la sortie.

Il grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible, puis se leva en sursaut en regardant horrifié la fourmilière sur laquelle il avait osé poser son derrière.

- Raaaaah! C'est pas possible, tu parles de vacances!

Hermione éclata de rire et se leva pour épousseter son short maculé de ces bestioles noires.

- Si mes élèves me voyaient…

- Nous y voilà! Tu es en vacances Severus, profite-en. S'il te plaît, fais-le pour moi…

- D'accord, mais on rentre et ce soir, tu empèches ton père de vouloir me faire jouer à ses jeux complètement débiles.

- Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier.

- Vraiment, tu me connais si mal que ça?

- Il va être déçu, pour une fois que quelqu'un passe sa soirée à se faire ratatiner à la belote… Bon, allons-y, demi-tour!

Elle s'élança dans le chemin de pierre d'un pas décidé.

- Hé! Non non non non, pas question que je retraverse ce ruisseau boueux, cette fois on agit comme tout bon sorcier le ferait, dit-il en attrapant son bras et en transplanant, sous un regard chocolat plus que déçu.

* * *

**J'espère que ça vous a plus :) ****Review?**


	3. La belote

**Désolée pour le retard de ce troisième drabble, pour ma part il me fait bien rire. **

**Notre chère victime préférée apprend les joies de la belote lors d'une soirée avec son beau-père... Comment est ce qu'il s'en sort? Jugez par vous-même... **

**Doun:** _J'espère te prouver encore une fois que Severus n'est vraiment pas fait pour les activités moldues. Il s'en sort comme il peut!_

* * *

Surtout, rester calme et respirer profondément… Severus releva la tête de ses cartes qu'il tentait depuis un bon quart d'heure de mettre en éventail et croisa le regard de son beau-père.

- Allons Severus, posez donc une carte…

Le maître des potions lança un regard rageur à son épouse, recroquevillée dans un fauteuil en cuir, une tasse de thé fumant à la main. Son regard s'adoucit cependant en la voyant sourire et poser une main sur son ventre arrondi.

Il se tourna une nouvelle fois vers Wendell Granger et attrapa une carte au hasard et la jeta sur la table avec indifférence.

- Vous n'avez pas d'atout? s'étonna le père d'Hermione. C'est pourtant le début de la partie et il me semble…

Severus le coupa dans son élan en se jetant sur sa carte, se rappelant que ce qu'il appelait l'atout était la carte que l'homme en face de lui venait de poser. Attrapant un neuf de cœur, il le posa avec un soupir, jetant un regard équivoque vers la pendule. Il observa son beau-père ramasser son gain avec un air de suffisance qui ressemblait fort à celui de sa fille lorsqu'elle répondait correctement à une question. La soirée risquait d'être longue…

- Vous ne pouvez pas couper?

- Gneuh? grogna Severus avec élégance.

- Vous n'avez plus de cœur?

Severus regrogna face au mauvais jeu de mots que venait de faire inconsciemment monsieur Granger.

- De toute évidence, non.

- Alors vous venez de pisser, déclara Wendell d'un air savant.

Sidéré, Severus haussa son sourcil sarcastique légendaire.

- Je vous demande pardon?

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'on dit…

- Si vous le dîtes…

Severus regardait son beau-père compter ses points avec application, ses lunettes posées sur le bout de son nez et ses lèvres murmurant les chiffres.

- …159...162!

Wendell écarquilla les yeux quand il arriva à ce chiffre et baissant ses cartes, regarda les mains vides de son gendre.

- Vous êtes capot?

* * *

**Z'avez rigolé? Pardon je recommence. Ca vous a plu? Review?**


	4. Gare à Edgar

**Severus déteste le bruit, Severus déteste être dérangé, Severus déteste les chiens... Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là?**

**Doun:** _Ici, pas de règles à comprendre, j'espère que tu vas apprécier... Merci pour ta review :)_

**une miss:** _J'espère que ce nouveau drabble sera au niveau des trois autres pour toi, un autre est déjà écrit mais il faut que je l'améliore..._

* * *

Un livre sous le bras, une chaise pliante dans l'autre et un sourire purement Snapien collé au lèvre, notre victime préfèrée se mit à courir comme un dératé sur la distance qui séparait la porte de la cuisine de l'ombre du gros chêne. L'avantage avec un tel arbre, c'est que le tronc est assez large pour camoufler la présence de quelqu'un, en l'occurrence ici, Severus Snape. Jetant un coup d'œil au grand jardin pour détecter une quelconque présence, et imitant d'ailleurs à le perfection un mauvais film policier, le maître des potions afficha un air triomphant. Un peu de calme ne fait jamais de mal…

Etirant ses jambes droit devant lui, le regard rivé sur son livre, un homme aux cheveux noirs affichait un air satisfait. Il se plongea avec délectation dans l'ouvrage et demeura ainsi un certain nombre de minutes. Il haussa un sourcil en sentant quelque chose de chaud et d'humide dégouliner sur son gros orteil. Il leva les yeux de sa page et étouffa un juron en croisant le regard de l'horrible bichon de la grand-mère d'Hermione qui agitait sa queue, la langue pendante. Il secoua le pied pour ôter cette chose gluante de son pied en Avada Kedavrisant du regard le cabot qui le fixait. Non seulement cette bestiole se permettait de venir le déranger en pleine lecture mais il allait très certainement bientôt attirer l'attention de quelqu'un sur sa magnifique cachette. Severus repoussa donc du pied l'animal qui battit de la queue de plus belle.

-Raah, va t'en!

Il attrapa l'animal et s'apprêta à le lancer très loin et très haut…

- Severus! Qu'est ce que vous faîtes à Edgar?

- Rien du tout, on s'amuse, lança-t-il à la petite femme en tablier qui avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine, le bras levé, le chien s'agitant au bout.

Il ramena la chose poilue contre son torse et se mit à le caresser, comme pour prouver ses dires. Comme la vieille dame le fixait encore avec suspicion, il se força à embrasser le museau du cabot. Rose Granger haussa les sourcils et s'éloigna.

- Faîtes attention tout de même, il se balladait avec une taupe tout à l'heure…

* * *

**J'aime pas trop la fin. Et vous? **


	5. Repas en famille

**Qui n'a jamais enduré un bon repas chez mamie? Quelque chose de lourd, de bourratif à tel point qu'on crie grâce au bout de vingt minutes? Pas Severus! Lui qui a un estomac si fragile... Un peu plus tendre que les autres tout de même... (bah oui, il faut aussi parler d'Hermione...)**

**Doun:** _J'espère que tu apprécieras cette torture comme les autres... :)_

* * *

Severus dégrafa discrètement un bouton de sa chemise et s'empara du verre d'eau de sa femme pour le vider d'un trait. Le vin fait-maison, ça allait bien cinq minutes. Répondant par un regard noir à celui inquisiteur de sa jeune épouse, il se racla la gorge pour se donner contenance.

- Severus, un peu plus de pudding? Demanda la grand-mère d'Hermione plus sous la forme d'ordre que de question.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'articuler quoique se soit, elle posait déjà une cuillère débordante et dégoulinante de pudding chômeur sur son assiette qu'il venait de finir avec peine.

Severus avait déjà tué, côtoyé des mangemorts, en était devenu un lui-même, il avait menti au Seigneur des ténèbres, avait encaissé nombre de doloris, survécu à la morsure d'un basilic... Mais ça, non. Surmonter un repas de famille chez la mère de Wendell Granger était au-dessus de ses forces.

Le maître des potions la soupçonnait de mettre du beurre arrosé d'huile dans tous ses plats. Son ventre était sur le point d'exploser et avait grogné de protestation quand les fromages étaient arrivés.

Severus admirait secrètement sa femme pour le tact avec lequel elle déclinait certains plats. Lui, avait peur de vexer la vieille dame qui avait une allure terrible avec son tablier.

Ils étaient sortis de table à quatre heures de l'après-midi, au grand dam de Severus. Son beau-père tentait une fois de plus de l'initier à une activité moldue avec sa fichue pétanque. Hermione, elle, faisait bonne figure à côté des deux autres femmes qui semblaient parler cuisine à longueur de journée.

Ils étaient sortis de table à quatre heures donc pour s'y remettre à sept heures du soir, alors que l'estomac de Severus entamait à peine sa digestion.

Un doloris, un impérium et un avada kedavra ne lui faisaient pas peur et il se sentait impuissant face à un misérable tas de riz cuit. Il n'était même pas sûr d'être capable de transplaner après ça. Il aurait donc à monter dans la tomobile de son beau-père. De toute façon, c'était mieux pour le bébé.

Severus sentit Hermione se décaler sur le banc pour venir se blottir tout contre lui. Elle prit la petite cuillère qu'il tenait entre ses doigts et approcha le dessert de sa bouche avant de l'avaler. Il caressa le bas de son dos du bout des doigts et soupira de soulagement. Décidément, il l'adorait cette Miss-je-sais-tout.

* * *

**:) Review? Prochain épisode: Sevy prend l'avion...**


	6. Severus prend l'avion

**Les sorciers aiment dominer le ciel sur leur balais, sentir l'air fouetter leur visage, voir la grande distance qui les sépare de la terre ferme, avoir l'impression de ... Mais il n'est pas question de balais ici, et Severus n'est pas un sorcier comme les autres. Severus prend l'avion, ou l'avion prend Severus, au choix :)**

**sevy:** _Oui, je pense que Severus regrette ses élèves quand il est sous ma plume... Merci pour ta review! :)_

**Doun:** _Rendez-vous habituel... Oui, Severus va avoir le mal de l'air mais il est trop fier pour se l'avouer :)_

* * *

Hermione s'arracha de la vue de la piste qu'elle avait depuis le petit hublot de l'avion. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans son fauteuil et ouvrit un livre de potions de Severus qu'elle avait métamorphosé en simple magazine moldu pour l'occasion. Alors qu'elle fondait littéralement sur les pages, elle entendit celui-ci expirer bruyamment. Croyant que son ancien professeur commençait à s'impatienter du long décollage, elle n'y prêta pas vraiment attention. Ce n'est que lorsqu'un grincement assez inquiétant se fit entendre qu'elle daigna enfin regarder son mari sur le siège d'à côté.

- Severus, ça ne va pas? Demanda-t-elle à l'homme aux cheveux noirs qui semblait avoir pâli en quelques minutes.

Ses dents étaient serrées, ses yeux mi-clos et ses mains devenues moites serraient convulsivement les accoudoirs. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, mi-inquiète, mi-amusée.

- Tu veux qu'on échange de place quand on aura fini de décoller?

- Et voir en permanence par cette minuscule fenêtre l'immense distance qui me sépare du sol? Non merci, parvint-il à lancer.

- Tu veux lire un peu? Proposa-t-elle en lui tendant un autre livre.

- Non.

- Tu me dis si tu sens que tu vas vomir, il y a des poches dans mon sac.

Severus haussa un sourcil, comme pour la défier de répéter ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Essaie de ne pas y penser.

Il marmonna une réponse incompréhensible tout en tournant la tête, un air boudeur se peignant sur son visage. Sa femme haussa les épaules et se remit à sa lecture.

- En cas de dépressurisation de l'appareil, des masques à oxygène tomberont d'eux-mêmes sur votre tête …

Severus se raidit, levant les yeux vers le plafond. Il déplaça sa tête de quelques centimètres, s'attendant certainement à être assommé par un quelconque objet en capacité de le faire.

- … dans ce cas, un gilet de sauvetage est placé sous votre siège...

Le maître des potions se jeta à l'endroit indiqué pour vérifier que le sien s'y trouvait.

Agacée, Hermione se tourna vers son mari.

- Severus, arrête de gigo... Mais qu'est ce que tu fais?

A moitié emmêlé dans un gilet orange, l'homme arrêta de se tortiller quand un sifflement se fit entendre, rapidement suivi par le gonflement de la bouée.

Après quelques minutes fastidieuses, l'homme parvint enfin à être libéré de cet enchevêtrement. Il se cala au fond de son siège, bien décidé à ne plus bouger jusqu'à l'atterrissage. Sentant un regard rivé sur lui, il se tourna vers son voisin de gauche qui semblait dans l'incapacité de détacher ses yeux de lui. Le pauvre homme eut droit au regard Snapien, fatal à toute personne qui le recevait.

- Nous vous prions de bien vouloir rester assis à votre place, nous traversons actuellement une zone de turbulences...

Hermione sentit une main agripper son bras.

- Où elle est ta poche?

* * *

**Ca va vous? Pas trop le mal de l'air? Non? Assez de force pour une review? **

**Prochain chapitre: Severus à l'opéra.**


	7. Severus à l'opéra

**Salut tout le monde! Je sais, je sais, j'ai beaucoup de retard et je ne vais pas m'embêter à trouver une excuse, j'en ai pas, j'avais juste la flemme de taper le texte, il était bien au chaud sur mon carnet :p Donc, on se retrouve, comme prévu avec Severus à l'opéra, inutile de préciser que ça va pas vraiment bien se passer (sinon il n'y aurait pas d'histoire) ^^ Voilà, je vous laisse, j'espère que ça vous plaira, merci pour les anciens, futurs et actuels reviewers, je les adore!**

**nofal:** _Et oui, c'est comme ça, chacun à sa petite phobie... Merci pour ta review :)_

**Doun:** _Rendez-vous habituel... :) Oui, je sais, je suis trop gentille mais je l'aime trop mon Sévichou! Je verrais pour la prochaine fois, Niark..._

**MAHA1959:** _A l'aise partout Severus? J'espère t'en mettre plein la vue la prochaine fois! :) Merci pour ta review!_

**natycat:** _Contente que ça t'ait plu, j'espère que tu seras là pour la suite :)_

* * *

Severus se raidit une fois de plus quand la chanteuse monta subitement dans les aigus. Contemplant dans un soupir de souffrance les jointures de ses doigts devenir blanches par son poing serré, il ferma les yeux, tentant de se calmer.

Cela faisait … plus de deux heures et demi, constata-t-il en jetant un coup d'oeil à sa montre qu'il était assis sur ce misérable strapontin, dans le noir, perché dans des loges suffocantes à écouter une mégère baragouiner en il ne savait quelle langue.

Ils devaient être une bonne quinzaine dans le petit espace et la totalité de ses voisins lui lançaient un regard noir à chaque fois qu'il essayait une position plus confortable et que son siège couinait.

Discrètement, il attrapa sa baguette, la dirigea vers lui et murmura une incantation avant qu'une petite brise ne vienne chatouiller son visage. Le plaisir fut de courte durée, une main attrapa sa cuisse, l'enserrant avec fureur.

- Ta baguette! Siffla Hermione en l'avada kédavrisant du regard.

Il la glissa dans sa manche une fois qu'elle l'eut lâché et se cala tant bien que mal dans le petit siège. Il avait oublié qu'il était entouré de moldus qui, trop captivés par la bonne femme sur scène semblaient ne pas l'avoir remarqué.

Dans un soupir silencieux, il leva la tête vers le plafond de la petite loge, un mélange compliqué de rosaces était gravé dans le bois.

Se penchant précautionneusement au-dessus de la petite balustrade, il leva la tête en direction de la loge plus haut. Un autre homme semblait dans la même situation que lui sauf que Severus était bien trop fier pour l'admettre. Affalé sur le rebord, l'homme lui adressa un sourire contrit, comme s'il comprenait ce qu'il ressentait. Le maître des potions lui jeta son regard éponyme et fit semblant de se remettre à la contemplation de la scène.

- Crétin, eut-il le malheur de maugréer.

Aussitôt, un « chut » collectif lui reprocha cette audace. Il échappa un glapissement quand sa tendre épouse agrippa une poignée de ses cheveux, rapprochant son visage du sien.

- Le prochain son qui ose franchir tes lèvres te sera fatal et tu gagneras un aller-simple, destination la sortie. Tu me mets la honte là...

Sentant là une échappatoire possible, il saisit son hypothétique chance au vol.

- Très bonne idée, je vais aller t'attendre dehors, suggéra-t-il innocemment en esquissant le geste de se lever.

La main quitta ses cheveux pour saisir férocement son visage, aplatissant ses joues, sa peau se ramassant pitoyablement en tas autour de son nez. Hermione planta son regard dans les yeux de son mari. Elle faisait vraiment peur parfois...

- C'est comme ça que tu traites le cadeau que Maman t'as offert? En allant te saouler au premier pub que tu verras et en passant à côté de cette occasion? S'offusqua-t-elle en montant subitement dans les aigus.

Oh Merlin... Il avait oublié que c'était à l'occasion de son anniversaire qu'il avait eu droit à cette immense faveur.

- Si tu franchis ne serait-ce que la porte de cette loge, attends-toi à passer le reste de ma grossesse sur le canapé!

Severus, tassé dans son siège n'osa pas répliquer. Ce fut alors qu'il se rendit compte que la totalité de ses voisins regardaient la furie que semblait être devenue sa femme.

- Oh vous la ferme! S'énerva-t-elle en croisant la bras et en plantant son regard sur les acteurs.

Inutile de préciser le silence radio qu'observa un homme aux cheveux noirs jusqu'à la fin de la représentation...

* * *

**Je reviens vous embêter... :p Allons jeune lecteur! Suivez l'exemple, je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à dire! Review! Review!**


End file.
